Wrong Numbers & Lifelong Friends
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: It all started when Sirius had gotten a new phone (What happened to his old one shall not be discussed. EVER...all James fault.) and accidentally dials the wrong number while trying to text James. Modern AU Eventual WolfStar
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong numbers & Lifelong friends**

* * *

Character(s): Sirius B. James P. Peter P. Remus L. Lily E. Frank L. Necessary OC's. The Potter's. The Black's. The Lupin's. ETC...

* * *

Warning(s): Crude language, poorly timed puns, flirting, homophobia, boyXboy [YAOI], Family issues, accidents, misunderstandings, talk of sex and sexual relations, lesbians, gays, Transsexuals, Bisexuals, Demi-sexual, etc...running away, maybe depression, etc...

* * *

Summary: It all started when Sirius had gotten a new phone (What happened to his old one shall not be discussed. EVER...all James fault.) and accidentally dials the wrong number while trying to text James.

* * *

Yes, yes I know this plotline is used frequently, but the thing is I LOVE TEXTING STORIES~! And this ship is my absolute favorite!

* * *

By the way period's in between the texts mean that from 5 minutes or more has passed.

* * *

 ** _Sirius (Bold italics)_**

James (Regular underlined)

 _Remus (Italics)_

 _Peter (Regular italics underlined)_

 **Lily (Bold)**

* * *

 ** _Siriusly?!_**

 ** _Jerk._**

 ** _I hate you._**

 ** _Dude. Where the fuck did you go?_**

 _Excuse me?_

 ** _Nice try jerk face. The moment you found out Lily was at the mall you took off didn't you?!_**

 ** _Dude! We're supposed to buy parts for Elvendork!_**

 _Sorry, but I do not know a Lily. Besides the flower of course, and I think you have the wrong number._

 ** _…_** ** _..James?_**

Afraid not, a _s I said. Wrong number._

 _What on earth is a Elvendork?_

 ** _Shit. Fuck. Sorry new phone, your #'s similar to James' I guess._**

 ** _And Elvendork is my baby!_**

 _I…I see. Congratulations._

 ** _NONO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT_**

 ** _Elvendork is my new motorcycle. I needed to get some new parts and James was suppose to come with._**

 _Ah. Ok, that makes more sense._

 ** _Yea...Sorry for randomly texting you and all...yea._**

 _It's fine, my alarm didn't go off, so you texting actually got me up in time to not be late._

 ** _Late for what?_**

 _For my job._

 ** _Thought you left, wait job? How old are you?_**

 _No, I had to finish getting ready. Why would I tell you how old I am? I don't know you._

 ** _Oh yea...well I'm Padfoot!_**

 ** _You know this is where you're suppose to tell me ur name_**

 **Oooooooooooooooooor maybe not. nice talkin to u stranger.**

* * *

Sirius frowned down at the screen of his new phone, sure he meant to text James but since the stranger answered the least he could do was keep him company till James showed back up or something.

"Oi! Pads where you at?!"

Sirius's head snapped up and glared at his best friend as soon as he came within sight, "I've been waiting here the entire time! Unlike somebody who ran off and ditched his best friend might I add, the moment a certain redhead appeared!"

"Err...right," James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "M'sorry mate."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, you couldn't help yourself. You can make it up to me by paying for Elvendork's new parts." Sirius said as he slipped his cell into his back pocket, not even noticing as it silently lit up with a new message,

 _Padfoot huh? Pretty weird name...though I have no room to talk. I'm assuming it's a nickname, so you may call me...Moony._

* * *

Instead of jumping out of bed the moment his alarm went off, Sirius stared down at the message that's apparently been sitting there innocently in his inbox since yesterday evening from the number he had accidentally texted yesterday, smirking Sirius quickly typed.

 _ **Moony huh? There a story behind that nickname?**_

 _Why the fuck are you awake?_

 ** _Weeeeeeell good morning sunshine!_**

 _You're insane._

 ** _That was mean. Moony I'm shocked!_**

 _Give me another three hours and I'll hold a decent conversation._

 ** _Uhhhhhh_**

 ** _That would be after 12?_**

 _So? I'm tired. It's too damn early. I need my sleep. G'night Padfoot._

 ** _Night Moony, don't let the bed bugs bite!_**

 _You're an odd one._

 ** _Meeeeeeeeeeeeean_**

 _But True. Not shhhh sleep time_.

Chuckling Sirius shut off his cell and decided he might as well get dressed and head to work before Hagrid decided to fire him for not showing up, maybe see if James or Peter wanted to go out for drinks later.

* * *

 ** _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONY_**

 ** _mONY M'SORY I DDINT TEXT U EARLEER!_**

 _It's fine, I was sleeping and then I was at school._

 _Wait. Are you drunk?_

 _ **Maaaaybe?**_

 ** _Schol? So ur young! Ho old r u?_**

 _Hmmmmmm nope. :)_

 ** _Why cn't you tel me ur age? ._**

Why _don't you tell me yours? besides you could be a homicidal old man preying on my innocent self._

 _ **Ur inocent? m'curious... 18.**_

 _Maybe. And_ _18?_

 ** _im 18. tuned 18 in Nvemer. Jamey left me!_**

 _Jamey?_

 ** _Hez_ _mu frend. lik my brotha_**

 _Are you sure he left?_

 _ **YEh!**_

 _Have you tried calling him?_

 _ **Nooooooooooo?**_

 _Call him. Ask where he is, and if he doesn't answer then call someone you both trust to come get the two of you._

 ** _I trust u._**

 _You shouldn't, you don't know me._

 _I have to go, but please call someone to pick you and Jamey up okay? G'night Padfoot._

 _ **M'promse. but I do trut yu, y sholdnt I?**_

 _ **Moons?**_

 ** _God niht Mony. I'll cal Prongs._**

* * *

 ** _OhMYGOD_**

 ** _I am so so so sorry._**

 ** _I don't really remember much but I know I texted you._**

 ** _I have to get Prongs to help pull up the texts._**

 ** _Or maybe Wormtail. Prongs'll just make fun of me._**

.

.

 ** _Ok Wormtail pulled the texts up...(he drove us home btw)_**

 ** _I AM SO SORRY_**

 ** _I PROMISE I'M NOT A HOMICIDAL OLD MAN_**

 _That's what they all say._

 ** _I'm not I swear!_**

 _Hmmm_

 ** _ISWEAR ON MY BIKE_**

 _You swear on Elvendork? Not good parenting there._

 ** _But it show's you how Sirius I am._**

 _You do realize you're spelling serious wrong._

 ** _Yep!_**

 _Okaaay_

 ** _:D_**

#_#

 _ **What's that face?**_

 _Death_

 ** _w_**

 ** _what?_**

 _Kidding. it's just a face._

 ** _Now who's odd._**

 _Still you._

 ** _Mean!_**

 _;)_

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _what face was that?_**

 _You really don't know?_

 ** _Nope._**

 ** _I'm new to using cellphones._**

 _Hmm_

 ** _'Hmm' what?_**

 _Nothing._

 ** _Okaaaay_**

 ** _So..._**

 ** _How old are you?_**

 _Not helping the whole swearing you aren't a homicidal old man story._

 ** _I just wanna know!_**

 ** _I told you how old I am!_**

 _So?_

 ** _Sooooo now you tell me how old you are!_**

 _Why?_

 ** _Becuz I told you my age._**

 _I didn't ask you too._

 ** _Wha_**

 ** _are you Sirius?_**

 ** _Tell meeeee~_**

 _Nah._

 _I don't think I will._

 ** _Whhhhhhhy_**

 _I don't know you?_

 ** _Sure you do!_**

 ** _I'm Padfoot_**

 ** _And your Moony_**

 _Alright then_

 ** _Yay!_**

 _I just won't tell you because I don't want too._

 ** _:(_**

 _:)_

 _G2g_

 ** _G2g?_**

 _*Facepalms* Got to Go?_

 ** _Nope, I don't have work today._**

 _I meant me._

 ** _Oh! School?_**

 _No, work._

 ** _Ok. Have fun! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Harry Potter nor the Marauders._**

* * *

 ** _Sirius (Bold italics)_**

James (Regular underlined)

 _Remus (Italics)_

 _Peter (Regular italics underlined)_

 **Lily (Bold)**

* * *

 _NO._

 _ **Umm.**_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _Just no._

 _ **No too?**_

 _It was Horrible._

 ** _Oh. What was?_**

 _It. Was. Horrible. How could anybody have fun?_

 _ **Ooh you mean work?**_

 _ **Why was it so bad?**_

 _My boss is a dick and so are my co-workers._

 ** _Um._**

 ** _I'm sorry?_**

 ** _Why're they dicks?_**

 _Because they found out something about me they didn't like and hate me for it._

 ** _Something?_**

 _Something._

 ** _Okaaaaaaaay._**

 ** _Hmmm...Wanna hear a funny story?_**

 _Sure. Might make my day better._

 ** _Okay so no pressure at all?_**

 _All the pressure in the world._

 ** _Right._**

 ** _Okay so remember how I mentioned James and Prongs? They're the same person. It just turns out he made a complete fool of himself today!_**

 ** _He was at the mall again (I made him go to get me more parts by guilt tripping him for ditching me last night, which he did) when he apparently thought he saw Lily. This girl he's been in love with since we were 11. So being the large ego man he his, prongs thought it'd be a great idea to try and impress her. BY DOING A CARTWHEEL. WHICH HE DID RIGHT INTO THE FOUNTAIN._**

 _I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS_

 _JUST_

 _WHY._

 ** _Why what?_**

 _WHY would he do a fucking cartwheel to impress the girl he likes and WHY did he not look where he was going? And really? Since you were all 11?_

 ** _He's done crazier things. And his glasses slid off, and yep. Since we were 11._**

 ** _Oh and guess what._**

 ** _IT WASN'T EVEN LILY_**

 _Oh my God...poor James..._

 ** _No. Poor me! I had to listen to him rant on and on and on and on about it them=n rant at me because each time I would start laughing._**

 _Oh of course, poor you._

 ** _Thank you._**

 _Hmm_

 ** _Hmm?_**

 _I'm trying to imagine a man cartwheeling into a fountain now. The image is quite hilarious._

 ** _I'll tell him you said so. :)_**

 _Go right ahead. I have no shame._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Sorry about that._**

 ** _Maybe I shouldn't have told Prongs. He's ranting again and I've only just escaped. Poor Wormtail._**

 _It's fine._

 _What's wrong with...Wormtail...I am so glad these aren't your real names._

 ** _He came to the flat and now Prongs is telling him about everything and about how me and you reacted._**

 ** _BTW, they could be our real names._**

 _But I know they're not._

 _You even told me James, Jamey and Prongs were one in the same._

 ** _When did I say Jamey?_**

 _When you were drunk and texting me._

 ** _Oh._**

 _Yes, oh._

 ** _...Shut up..._**

 ** _Moony?_**

 ** _Mooooony_**

 ** _Wait did you really leave? No! I didn't mean it!_**

 _Relax, my mom came home I had to help unload the car._

 _ **Oh. Okay**_

 ** _So...you live with your mum?_**

 ** _So you are young then!_**

 _Yes I live with her, and my dad. Why're you so obsessed with my age?_

 ** _I'm bored. And how do I know ur not some old homicidal dude?_**

 _What homicidal old man is worried about meeting another homicidal old man?_

 ** _Hmm...true._**

 _Besides. I still don't wanna tell you._

 ** _Jerk._**

 _Bitch._

 ** _Wha_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 _Wait you don't know Supernatural do you? It's a TV show where two brothers always call each other that. Jerk and Bitch._

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Well._**

 ** _No I don't know it, but at least I know you weren't exactly calling me a bitch._**

 _Sorry._

 ** _Nah it's fine._**

 ** _I've been called worse._**

 _Same_

 ** _. . . ._**

 _?_

 ** _I didn't know what to say so I put dots._**

 _They're also called periods._

 ** _I know!_**

 _Did you really?_

 ** _...Yes?_**

 ** _They look the same so it's sort of obvious now._**

 _Wooooooow_

 ** _Shush_**

 _Hmmm Food._

 ** _?_**

 _Mom's baking._

 ** _OOH what!_**

 _Chicken parmesan with fresh biscuits._

 ** _Yuuuuum_**

 ** _Now I'm hungry_**

 _Go eat_

 ** _But Prongs is ranting in the kitchen._**

 ** _I can hear him._**

 _Still?_

 ** _Yep._**

 _Kick him out._

 ** _But that's? Mean?_**

 _It's your flat too isn't it?_

 ** _It is._**

 ** _Oh. It is!_**

 _Go get some food._

 ** _I am!_**

.

.

.

.

 _Did you get to eat?_

 ** _Yeeeees_**

 _I'm guessing it was good?_

 ** _James made us all his mum's famous pasta and scones!_**

 _Ooh it sounds yummy._

 ** _IT WAS_**

 ** _HIS MUM IS LIKE_**

 ** _AN AMAZING COOK_**

 ** _AND THE SCONES!_**

 _Take it you like scones?_

 ** _Of course! How? Can? You? Not?_**

 _Eh._

 ** _Wait._**

 ** _W_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _T_**

 _Waiting._

 ** _YOU DON'T LIKE SCONES?!_**

 ** _ARE YOU EVEN NORMAL?_**

 _Please don't._

 ** _What?_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Oh I'm sorry._**

 ** _I didn't mean it I swear._**

 _It's okay._

 ** _No it's not._**

 ** _I am so sorry._**

 _Padfoot it's fine. just._

 _Just don't do that again._

 ** _I'm sorry._**

 ** _You are normal._**

 ** _I swear._**

 _On Elvendork?_

 ** _On Elvendork._**

 _Shouldn't make promises that aren't true._

 ** _But it is!_**

 _Listen, it's getting late. I have classes in the morning ttyl._

 ** _ok._**

 ** _I really am sorry._**

 _Seriously. It's FINE._

 ** _Are you sure?_**

 _Yes._

 _Goodnight Padfoot._

 ** _Good night Moony._**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sorry.**_

* * *

Hey you guys! I'm sorry this is so short but If it helps they may start to get longer as time progresses!

Til next time,

PLEASE R&R


End file.
